The Mystery Of The Five Gods Book 1: Preistess of Ookami
by BloodLustsRoses
Summary: Mizuki Marou has been abandoned by everyone. She hasn't a purpose anymore. But what happens when one day she is walk to the place she calls home and finds a book lying right in front of her. What does she do when she is sucked into Japan from hundreds of years ago?
1. Book Of The Five Gods

Mizuki quietly drug herself through the school hallways. Today was her first day at this new high school. Senior year and she had moved here because her hometown, Wako, held to many bad memories to stay there, so moving was a defiant option.

Her family had abandoned her because they had better things to do then look after her. Her mother, father, older brother and sister had all left her for America. They had always thought of Mizuki as a mess up and so they one day decided to leave her and they did. All she had left was the house and she sold that. Then moved to Matsudo. Everything was nice there, but still it didn't feel like home. Nowhere would feel like home now.

Slowly she watched others talk and laugh and just have fun together. She never had that and probably never will. Infact she is sure she never will._ 'I wish I could have had a life like that...' _She thought to herself. She moved along instead of stearing blanky and someone. She didn't want to attract any bad attention like she did back at her old school. They used to make fun of her a lot and make jokes about how she never had friends and how she never will. She was never angry about it, just sad and hurt. Soon she had started to believe it. Especially when her so called 'family' left her._ 'I will always be alone...'_

Class was slow and just seemed to drag by like molasses. She had hopped school would go by quick but it didn't and she had to sit in every class bored like no other. Walking through the halls like a ghost and staying quiet as a mouse the entire day. That made it excruciatingly boring, almost painfully. So within the last class of the school day she had seen a very handsome boy. She would never admit it to anyone, but her was abosolutly dashing. His eyes were like milky chocolate and his skin olive tan. His hair was dirty blonde and made the picture perfect. His fine toned muscles. She was ready to scream by how amazing he looked. She really wanted to know his name. But she knew good and well that he would never even utter the word 'Hi' to her ever. Never in a million years.

With that the school day was over and she started out the doors when she saw him again. He was talking to two large boys, who seemed to be football players, _'Jocks' _she thought to herself, and he was laughing. She could barley hear it but it made her knees weak. It was so smooth and fun sounding. She loved it.

Just then he turned and flashed her a smile that almost made her melt into a puddle of water. Just then she knew she could die happily with that picture on her mind. He turned completely and started towards her. Her eyes widened. They were already big enough, now they were three times bigger! She was embarrassed by everything. She felt she wasn't pretty enough to even get a glace from him with her pitch black hair, her neon blue eyes, and pale skin. She wasn't like the other girls with tan skin and bleach blond hair. Her cheeks flushed pink when he was in front of her.

"I hear you're new around here and thought you may need a warm welcome from someone, so Welcome to Middleton High. And, uhh..I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk in the park on your way home?" He said in a beautiful voice. Now she was stunned. Did the hottest guy she had ever seen just ask her to walk in the park with him after school?

"Uhh, Yeah, that...s-s-ounds nice..." She stuttered.

"Okay then, follow me." He said with a smile. She followed him towards the other two guys and he told them he would catch up with them later and wispered something she didn't hear.

As they walked she got more and more nervous the farther they went through the park. She didn't know where they were going and what was going to happen. She started to shake and as she did this he grabbed her hand. It was warm and smooth. Kind of comforting_...'What am I thinking?! I know he doesn't like me, so why am I getting so worked up. I should just tell him I have to go and go home.'_

"Uhm..." 'Wait, I don't even know his name. What now?' She though and got a little worried. She didn't know his name so she couldn't tell him. It's rude just to say 'Hey you, I gotta go.' And then just walk off.

"We're here now." He turned to look at her. "What do you think?" It was beautiful where ever they were. There was a small pond that glowed a little in the twilight. Vines moved up the trees and flowers grew everywhere. It was like a scene out of a dream or fairytale. She never wanted to wake up from this dream if that is what it was. It had to be one. Her, the shy girl that no one liked,was with the hottest guy ever and in the most beautiful place she had ever seen._ 'This has to be a dream...'_

"Judging by your look of astonishment, you must really like this place." He said snapping her back to reality. He leaned close to her face which suprised her and she moved back a little and her cheeks flushed bright red. He smirked at this and leaned closer.

"I take it you have never been kissed before?" Her eyes widened a little. "I thought not. I can change that real fast." He leaned in to where their lips almost touched and she paniced and pushed him away and he fell backward hitting the ground quite hard. She rushed over.

"I'm so sorry. I just paniced. I have never had anyone come that close or say that or even try to k-k-kiss me...I'm so sorry..." She rabbled and he didn't seem to pay attention. What had she done. She could have injured the only person who was being nice to her.

"You...you will pay for this. Rejecting me! No one does that! Get out of her! Now!" He screamed with rage.

She turned and ran, fast. This is the fastest she has ever ran in her life. She wasn't just sorry, she was terrified. He sounded like he literaly wanted to kill her. She never looked behind her just in case he decided to run after her. She could see where they had come in and was almost there until she tripped. The fall was painful and she got a scratch on her right arm. It wasn't anything bad but it still needed a bandage. She looked to see she had tripped over some trash. As she stood up something caught her eye. She picked up a white book that looked old. Engraved on the top was 'The Mystery Of The Five Gods' and there wasn't an author's name.

Since it had been in the trash she asumed no one wanted it. She decided to take it with her, because for some reason she didn't know, she felt drawn to the book. Plus she did love to read. She already had so many books. She slipped it in her bag and started to her apartment.

_'At least one good thing happened to day...'_


	2. Preistess Of Ookami

Chapter 2

When Mizuki got to her apartment she threw down her stuff and fell back on her bed. Now all she needed was a glass of water and a book, that book. _'The Mystery Of The Five Gods'. _She wanted to read it so bad, but there was a small voice that told her not to and she didn't know why she shouldn't, but she did have a strange feeling. '_Probably just my imagination or a gut feeling that it is a horror story. That won't scare me.' _She decided to read it tonight before she went to bed.

Mizuki cooked and cleaned and anticipated the night to come. She was doing everything she knew to occupy herself, but nothing worked. All she could think about was the book. She even imagined herself reading it and think how she might react to it. Would it be funny, scary, an adventure, or a romance. Ideas and thoughts flowed through her mind. '_What could that book hold?'_ She thought to herself._ 'I hope it's good and exciting!'_

The moon had finally come up and Mizuki had changed into her gown. It was pale blue and fit just perfect on her curves. She had curves of a goddess but never showed them. She did a lot just to hide what she could, but her curves always managed to show. She was okay with it right now though cause she was alone. She grabbed a tall glass of water, the book, and sat down to read. She traced the cover of the book with her nails. The leather was smooth. As soon as she got comfortable, she got a strange feeling. It seemed to be coming from the book too. '_Again, just my imagination.' _She pushed everything thought away and took the edge of the front cover in her hand. She hesitated a little, but sucked up the courage and opened it.

Nothing really happened and she flipped through the pages. Thay were all blank. "Maybe it's a journal..." she said, "I was really looking forward to this too..." Then out of nowhere a bright white light shined from the book. "What the..." She was pulled into the book. The book was left sitting there then...writing it's own words...

_'And then, the girl was sucked into the book by an unknow force.'_

Mizuki layed there with her eyes barley open. Everything was so cool here, wherever 'here' is exactly. She opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by trees. They were tall, but had very thick trunks and they were packed kind of close together. Like if you walk through them you would run into one right after the other. Plus they looked so old, like they were thousands of years old. All of them, not just one or two. They all had an ancient feel to them aswell. She sat up right and tried to see if anyone or _anything_ was around her, and from what she saw there was nothing. She was alone. "Nothing unusual.." She said.

She stood up and decided to walk around and try to figure out where she was. She definatly had never been here and doesn't remember planning to come here either. How did she get here? Not realizing where she was going, lost in thought, she hit a tree and fell down. When she fell, she fainted from walking so long, plus with the impack she hit her head and it knocked her out.

Mizuki woke up in a room that smelled of something delicious. She didn't know what it was, but it smelt amazing. She tried to lean up but she felt a sundden jolt in her head, winced, and laid back down. "I'm not trying that again..." She mumbled.

"Not trying what again?" Asked an unfamiliar voice. She jumped up and looked over. In the door way stood a boy who looked about 15. He was muscular and had short brown hair that clung to his forehead and eyes the color of emerald green. He was one of those boys who wasn't just handsome, he was beautiful.

He walked over with a tray of food. It looked like soup and water. He sat down on the bed and put the tray over my lap. "Eat up. You need it." He said with a smile. She picked up the wooden spoon and got some of the soup. It smelt like some kind of sweet fruit. She took a bite and closed her eyes. _'This is amazing...' _She thought to herself. She ate all of it, but at slowly. She didn't want to look like a slob infront of such a nice person.

When she was done, she put the spoon back down and said 'Thank you' In a quiet voice. He picked up the tray and disappeared through the doorway.

When he came back he sat back down infront of her and said "Hi, my name is Yuukan. What's your name?"

"Uhm, my name is Mizuki..." She said. He held his hand out to greet her and when they touched hands a red mark appeared on his palm. She gasped, clearly astonished, and exsamined his hand. The laughed a little at her amazment. She quickly jerked her hand away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was rude of me to laugh at you," he held his hand back out, "you can look at it. I've just never seen someone so amazed by a celectial warrior's mark."

"A what?" She said.

"Have you never heard about Ookami? You know one of the Five Gods?" She looked at him confused. "What! You don't know the legend or anything?" She shook her head.

"Oh by the gods, she doesn't know. Okay, there are five gods. Ookami a wolf, our god, Kuma a bear, Shiratori a swan, Fukurou a owl, and Sasori a scorpion. Ookami is the god of the center, where our city is on this country. The other countrys surround us with their gods protecting their cities. Every god calls upon a preistess from another world to save the city from some source of distruction. No one knows what the distruction is. Only Madoka, a witch, can know because the gods tell her." He explained. Mizuki looked at him almost not believeing what he had just said. Could she really believe him? Or was this just some fairytale?

"Wait? Where did you come from? I've never seen you around here before." He said.

"I,..uh..I don't really know where I am. I've never been here. All I remember is a bright white light and then I woke up in the forest..." She said.

"You saw a white light?" He asked hesitantly, "What else did you see?"

"I remember seeing some kind of animal...It kinda looked like a white wolf..." He looked at her, eyes wide open. "Wait, No. You can possibly think I am the preistess of Ookami! I'm just no for that.."

"It's you...The preistess...the one we have all been waiting for, yoy can save us preistess.." He knelt down and kissed her hand. "I pledge my allegiance to the Preistess Of Ookami. I hope to be of much help during our journey for the other warriors." He said with a smile. "Come now, we have to go see the emporor. He is waiting."

"But...wait a second. I can't be her. I'm not a preistess..." She stopped and looked down.

He came over to her and lifted her chin with his index finger, "Yes you can be. You have to be. You don't know how you got here and your clothes are the strangest thing I've ever seen. The preistess is said to be from another world. Where are you from?"

"Tokyo..." She said quietly.

"There is no such place here. You are the preistess of Ookami." With that they headed to the emporor's palace.

"Emporor! I've found her! The preistess of Ookami! She's here!" Yuukan shouted. They were running towards the thron room where the emporor would be, but when they entered the room he wasn't there. They looked around and didn't see him. There were only two palace guards standing near the door.

"Excuse me, where is the emporor?" Yuukan asked.

"What business do you have with the emporor?" Asked the tall and bulky one.

"I am Yuukan, a celectial warrior of Ookami and I've brought the Preistess of Ookami with me." He said with Guards eyes widdened. The looked at each other and ran through a door. ' _I wonder what the emporor looks like.' _Thought Mizuki.

2 minutes later, what Mizuki thought, a beautiful woman entered the room with hast. She ran over to Mizuki and grasped her hands, "Is it true? Are you really her?The preistess?"

"Uhhm..." She looked around.

"Why yes, yes she is emporor. She is the great and all mighty Preistess of Ookami." Said Yuukan with what sounded like arrogance.

_'Wait, that is the emporor! He is so beautiful. He is a girl by far with features! His long wavey silver hair was down to his back and his eyes were amythest. And his skin was so pale with rounded facial features. Aww, man. I wanna touch his hair so bad! If I do he will think I'm bonkers though. I have to resist.' _Mizuki closed her eyes and put her and behind her back.

"What's wrong. Did I scare you?" Asked the emporor.

"N-no, I just, uhh...I'm so sorry!" She reached out and touched his silk like hair. She couldn't help it. She loved hair. Especially when it's so long and soft like his. She retracted her hand from his hair.

All he did was blink. No one had ever done that before.

Mizuki got on her knees, "I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry,sorry..." He touched her head and she stopped and opened her eyes.

"It's alright. All you had to do is ask and though I may have thought it was stange, I would have let you." He laughed a little. Now she was really emarressed. Yuukan was on the floor laughing so hard he almost cracked in two. Mizuki couldn't help but let a snicker lose and soon she was laughing too. They were all laughing. It was nice just to have something like this for once. Just a nice memory to keep. One with her and everyone who was with her happy.

When they all straightened up and had stopped laughing, the emporor introduced himself. " My name is Emporor Chuujitsu. We have all been waiting for you preistess and now yoy are here." He said with a warm smile.


End file.
